


I long and seek after

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [20]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: femslashficlets, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Minor Original Character(s), Neck Kissing, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 20. She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed - Henry VI





	I long and seek after

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed - Henry VI

Gabrielle follows the green eyed beauty into the shade of the forest just outside the village. The woman is tall, with strong arms, still bare from the day's heavy work. Gabrielle wants to lick the sweat from her skin. She does once those arms encircle her. Letting her lips drag up dark skin, careful, oh so carefully letting teeth drag along her collarbone to dip into the musky scent of her neck.

She caresses the heavy weight of breasts beneath the layers of colored beads, and listens for the in-drawn breath, followed by the increasing flow of blood running underneath.

She allows her braid to be wound around curious fingers and smiles when the woman learns she can direct Gabrielle with a gentle tug. Sucking kisses pressed against her neck make Gabrielle let out a laugh that is half sigh. It's a marvel to let pleasure build like this. So different from her mortal life. This slow heat, these shared touches, firm and confident in a way her husband never managed.

 _You are beautiful,_ Gabrielle mutters into her flesh. One of the few phrases of these people she's managed to pick up, and the woman smiles, green eye crinkling. They're a deep color like the forest around them. Gabrielle wants to get lost in both places.

The woman draws Gabrielle's hand down to rub against where she wants and Gabrielle knows it's time. Her other hand brings the women closer, first to kiss her, then to tilt her head gently, never stopping her steady rubbing, and _bites in_.

The first taste of blood is a nectar all of its own. She feels her own body react to the new flow of blood, growing even warmer where the two of them rub together.

The woman cries out, twitching around Gabrielle fingers, and Gabrielle gives one last suck before carefully disengaging. She licks the marks, cleaning the excess and sealing the wounds. She also lays once last soft kiss against the woman's neck before slowly easing her down, down to lean back against one of the many trees in the area. She is dazed, but will be fine.

 

 _Thank you_ , Gabrielle whispers in her ear, before she wipes her hand on her pants, finds her small bag of treasures, and sets back out on the winding, choked paths of the forest. Who knows where they might take her next by tomorrow night?

**Author's Note:**

> So...I noticed a whole tag system for The Vampire Chronices. I'm guessing Anne Rice isn't actively hunting down and trying to sue her fans anymore? I remember when you needed to know somebody who knew somebody to get access to TVC content. Then you probably needed a password and an intro post too haha! 
> 
> Anyway, apparently Gabrielle spent like 200 years traveling and exploring and even canonically made it to Africa at least once. I need more gender non conforming gives no shits Gabrielle in my life so boom. This fic was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from: I long and seek after - Sappho, Fragment 36 in “If Not, Winter: Fragments Of Sappho” [translated by Anne Carson]


End file.
